New Hope for Division
by sesshomaruXkagome
Summary: Nikita has been on the run for years, until finally she's pinpointed by Alex, her own agent, whom has betrayed her. She finds Michael in her hideout after she has dealt with a mission of her own. With Niki herself injured, can Michael help her see that Division needs their other number 1 agent back? Will Nikita rejoin Division, or will she spend her life trying to escape?
Nikita, a tall, olive-skinned girl, with hazel eyes, that have green in them. She has brown black hair down to her chest, and wore a leather jacket over a short sleeved shirt, with a tank under it. Nikita ran through dark alley ways, weaving to try and lose the Division agents that were after her. Apparently, Division wanted her back in their clutches. She wasn't going to give in easily. As she ran, she felt her wounded arm bleed again, a bullet wound in her upper left arm. She stole a glance behind her and breathed out in relief. They had lost her trail once again. She sank down in the shadows, catching her breath.

Michael, an agent in the black ops, called Division, whom was sent to lead the mission to capture Nikita, stared at the young teenage girl in front of him. Her name was Alex, and she was his bait to get Nikita. Alex glared at him, her eyes narrowed in annoyance. "Where is her hideout Alex?!" Michael asked sternly, his gaze unwavering. Alex spat at his face, but then flinched away as Amanda approached her with a syringe. "I-It's an apartment, abandoned on S. Burk Rd. "the girl spoke hesitantly, her eyes falling to her shackled arms. Michael turned and nodded to his men, before he walked out side-by-side with Amanda. A smile on all three faces, as Alex, freed herself from the loose cuffs, and followed close behind them.

Time passed, and after a few hours, Nikita headed back to her apartment. She was clutching her arm, and her eyes scanned the roads, as she moved silently to her door. She opened her door and walked in, turning and closing the door, locking it behind her. When she turned around, she came face-to-face with someone she never though she would see again. "Michael." She spoke calmly, as she assessed the situation. Michael sat in a chair, facing Nikita, his hands on a gun, and his muscles tensed. "Nikita, you know the drill. Drop your weapons, all of them." He spoke deathly calm, his voice edged with warning. Nikita pulled her gun out and dropped it to one side, then her knife as well. "Ask me how I got here." Michael dared the runaway agent, his hands never wavering from their positions on his gun. Nikita raised an eyebrow, her gaze ice cold "Why would I?" she asked, playing dumb. Michael snorted slightly. He turned to place his gun down, and that's when Nikita moved.

The agent ran forward and tackled Michael, her hands headed for his neck, before he rolled her off him and the two engaged in a hand-to-hand combat fight. Nikita was thrown into a door, and she struggled to get back up, as she had landed on her injured shoulder. Michael yanked her to her feet, twisting her arm behind her back and both were breathing heavily. "Nikita, you know you can't beat me." He spoke in between gasps "You are coming with me, back to Division, and you will work with us again. You have proven yourself as a rogue assassin, and now are needed back in the black ops. You will keep hurting yourself." Michael ordered softly. Nikita glared at him and spoke "Michael, you have no idea how much pain I can take." She glared as she yanked her shoulder out of place, and then ran, her one arm limp at her side. Michael spoke into his ear bud, and then ran after her, now noting the blood on the ground.

"Alex, Amanda, Nikita is on the move, and she's injured, do not engage her." Michael ordered as he ran down the hall, looking for signs of blood on the floor. He noted some drop near and window, and knelt, feeling it in between his fingers. It was fresh. He glanced around and then up, noting the fact that Nikita was crawling through the vents. Alex and Amanda waited at the bottom of the apartment building and both froze when they heard rattling. Both glanced around a corner and came eye-to-eye with a battered, bruised, and very tired looking Nikita. They stared at each other, and then Nikita bolted away out a window. Her use of only one hand, caught Alex's attention and she smiled. "Michael, Nikita is majorly left-handed, she is injured in her left arm, and you can use that to your advantage. She's headed for an alley." Alex spoke to her mentor as they ran down the road, to their van. Michael said his thanks and ran after her. "Nikita!" he yelled as she slid to a stop, and he cocked a gun, pointing at her.

Nikita slowly turned to face him, one hand in the air, and the other held limp at her side, still popped out of its place. Michael smirked as he watched Alex creep up behind Nikita, in her hand a syringe with morphine in it. Nikita saw him glance behind her, and she whirled, coming face-to-face with Alex and was so stunned, and shocked that Alex easily stabbed the morphine in her neck and pushed the plunger down. Nikita's stance wavered, and her body collapsed, landing into Michael's arms. Alex covered her mouth, but then she swallowed, and followed Michael as he picked up Niki bridal style and carried her to his van.

Amanda floored the van to the Division HQ, and pulled up, both she and Alex had paged in, to let someone know they needed a medical team outside to transport Nikita, yes the Nikita, to the ICU in the HQ. Michael carried Nikita to a gurney, and ran alongside it, not allowing anyone else get near the girl on the stretcher. When they peeled off the sweaty tank top, and her jacket, the doctor, Michael, both Amanda and Alex, gasped in horror. Scars covered her lithe body, and a bullet wound in her left shoulder, which was the same shoulder that was out of place. Michael whistled softly and shook his head "Now we know where she was all these months." He spoke softly and winced "Of course, we also taught her to be a ghost, she isn't found when she doesn't want to be, no wonder it was hard." He stroked her face with a hand and glanced at Amanda, whom gave her permission and he slipped a ring onto her finger. This ring, was their wedding ring, as he was going to need to be with her 24/7 and wouldn't come off. The ring also had a mini tracking device in case of emergency.

Amanda watched her 'daughter' as she was taken care of, flinching as her bone snapped into place. Her right wrist was hand cuffed to the bed frame, and her head lolled to one side. After 5 hours, Michael turned to Alex and raised an eyebrow "How much of the drug did you give her?" he asked, his tone offering no room for lies. "Maybe 3 Ccs." Alex twiddled her fingers nervously, and was startled when Michael let out a laugh. "She's awake, just not willing to open her eyes." He replied smugly, noting the slight movement of Nikita on the bed. He turned and watched as Nikita opened her eyes at last.

"Morning Sunshine…how do you feel?" Michael asked as the hazel green eyes met his dark brown ones and she stared, before recognition flashed through her, and she began to struggled, her stitches straining to hold, and she couldn't move her left arm. Niki glared at the three of them before she fell back to the bed, and ay there as Michael approached her gingerly, and felt her head. It was hot, and sweat beaded across her face. This wasn't good at all.


End file.
